


Моя первая стая

by Paranoiya, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Mentioned Braeden/Malia Tate, Mentioned Chris Argent/Melissa McCall - Freeform, Mentioned Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Theo Reaken/Liam Dunbar, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Алека ловят охотники, которые решили, что бывший бета обязательно расскажет им о своей первой стае. И ведь не прогадали же.





	Моя первая стая

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/gifts).



> AU, OOC. Постканон. POV Алека. Типа пытки. Упоминается гет, слэш, фемслэш и полиамория, и да, это всё ещё джен.
> 
> Алек — пятый лебедь шестого сезона. Всё ещё не помните? Вот и правильно))

— У тебя есть два варианта: начать говорить или продолжить строить из себя недотрогу.

В глаза бьёт ультрафиолетовая лампа, руки перетянуты веревкой, вымоченной в аконите. Даже стул и тот обшили рябиной, что сказать — подготовились. Я слизываю кровь с разбитой губы. Судя по запаху, с терпением у этих ребят тупо никак, так что угрозы скоро перестанут быть угрозами, а остаться одноногим или одноруким мне не очень-то улыбается. Двадцать два не тот возраст, чтобы оформлять инвалидность.

— Что вам надо? — сдаюсь я и закрываю горящие глаза, откидываясь на обжигающую спинку.

— Рассказывай о своей первой стае.

— О ком? — переспрашиваю я и от удивления снова открываю глаза. — Да вырубите уже лампу, я и так всё расскажу!

— О Макколе, Стилински, Хейле, — цедит охотник передо мной, а потом добавляет, выплевывая словно проклятие. — И Ардженте.

Меня пробирает смех, я не могу остановиться. Даже два основательных удара током не заставляют меня умолкнуть. Так что они решают, что раствор омелы лучший способ привести меня в чувство.

— Парни, вы бы сразу сказали, что вам нужны эти чудики, — отфыркиваясь, говорю я.

Чёрт, я даже не знаю с чего начать.

— Итак, Скотт Маккол — этот как его, ботаник, нет, черт, зоолог? — пытаюсь вспомнить я, на кого там альфа учился.

— Ветеринар, — подсказывает мне охотник.

Я бы щелкнул пальцами, но руки затекли уже намертво, так что я только дергаю головой.

— Ага, он самый. Такой с кривой челюстью и типичной внешухой мексиканца. Если бы не дружил с сыном шерифа, гарантирую, тормозили бы дважды в день тупо проверить документы и вид на жительство.

— Где он живет? Какие у него слабые места?

— Где живет? Парни, да вы дубу дали, я их года три не видел! Когда я последний раз был в этой глуши, Маккол обитал с матерью и Арджентом.

— Хорошо, что по слабостям?

— Готовьте ручки, парни. Вам придется записать, — улыбаюсь я разбитыми губами и вспоминаю Скотта. — Во-первых, это мозги, которых у него нет. Роль переносной мыслительной станции все приписывают Стилински, но у него в голове все еще хуже, поэтому думают в стае двое: Лидия и Дерек. Во-вторых, это молебен вокруг труальфности. Как по мне — полная херня, пришил бы уже какого-то альфу и жил нормально, но нет. Поэтому вся грязная работа ложится на плечи окружающих. И да, это тоже не Стилински — всё дерьмо обычно разгребают Рейкен и Данбар. Иногда привлекают Питера Хейла, но тот ноет о загубленном маникюре ещё страшнее, чем Скотт о морали. В-третьих, это бабы. Маккол — ходячая катастрофа. Его первая подружка откинулась — вот тут, кстати, виноват как раз Стилински, о чем все всегда забывают. Его вторая подружка отправилась в параллельный мир прокачивать свое альтер-эго. Третья, та, которая тоже Хейл, и вовсе свалила к федеральному маршалу.

— К Брейден?

— О, я смотрю, парни, вы о ней наслышаны. Деваха держала в кулаке яйца буквально всех мужиков, но в итоге угодила в лапищи к вер-койоту. Когда Скотт узнал, то устроил дикую истерику: ломанулся домой прямо посреди семестра. Короче, школу опять разнесли. Я думал, миссис Мартин его лично пристрелит, но как-то обошлось. С тех пор в его кровати уже побывал вендиго: девчонка была симпатичная, но мертвечиной от нее несло оглушающе. После была какая-то недалекая охотница, кажется, её прикопали где-то на территории заповедника. После был, вроде, инкуб. Или суккуб? Не суть. Короче, она была прям как вендиго, им бы одну стоматологическую страховку на двоих. По слухам, её сдали в Эйкен, но поговаривали, что просто отдали Питеру. Дальше опять была охотница — Тео, кажется, обставил все как аварию с летальным. Или это было со следующей? Я не помню. Не важно.

— А Стилински?

— А что Стилински? — тупо переспрашиваю я.

— Если прийти за Стилински, что сделает Маккол?

— Поржет и пойдёт пить пиво. Парни, за Стилински придет не Скотт: за ним ломанутся Мартин и Хейл. Два придурка вроде вас как-то решили, что Стайлз — отличная цель, чтобы выманить альфу. Стилински выебал им мозги за два часа так, что они подкинули его домой прямо до крыльца. Из города выехать, правда, не успели. Встретили очень злого оборотня и очень злую банши. У ребят была годовщина — ресторан, все дела, а Стайлз не пришел.

— Что ещё ты о них помнишь?

— Да чего вспоминать-то? Давайте посмотрим, а?

— Где его телефон? — спрашивает охотник у какой-то облезлой девчонки лет семнадцати.

— Не, парни, видео — это не то. Давайте посмотрим в 3D, — говорю я, улыбаясь.

На первом этаже заброшенного дома раздаются выстрелы, а потом оглушающий рык альфы.

Я открываю глаза, в которых плещется чистое золото.

— Кстати, парни. У меня всего одна стая-то и была. Звиняйте.

 _Десять минут спустя_

— И что ты такого им наговорил, что они проморгали наше появление? — спрашивает Тео, садясь за руль.

— Правду, Тео. Чистую правду.

Химера ловит мой взгляд в зеркале заднего вида и ухмыляется.  



End file.
